Louder Than Thunder
by noijonas
Summary: Alois Trancy; loud, hyper-active, and demanding. One day, someone just as loud and obnoxious literally shows up on his doorstep. Alois wants so badly to let someone special into his life. Especially a certain hero. America x Alois.
1. Prologue

Alois Trancy sighed quietly, bored with the tray of biscuits sitting in front of him. "Claude... What is America like?" He asked, looking up at his silent butler.

"I wouldn't know," Came the simple reply, which barely satisfied Alois. The blond pushed his dish away, only to watch it be removed from his sight by Claude's gloved fingers. He then rested his head against the table, knowing that he had piles of paperwork that he should be doing.

After a few moments had passed, Claude was escorting Alois to his office quietly. The only sounds in the entire mansion were the even, rhythmical clicking of Alois' heels hitting hard floors. Suddenly, there was a loud, distant pounding, which was recognized as the heavy knocker hitting the front doors. Claude bowed slightly, before leaving his young master behind to answer the door.

The impatient knocking didn't slow, and only got louder every second Claude didn't open the door. Once he did, he bowed lightly. "We we're not expecting any guests; but welcome,"

"Whoa!" Came the reply, buried within a surprised gasp. "This isn't Iggy's house... But this place is _cool_!"

Alois tilted his head to the side, suddenly not far behind his butler. "Claude, who is that?" He questioned, stepping closer to the man standing in the door frame. Claude only sighed, "I wouldn't know..."

"Who am I, you ask?" The blond man standing on the threshold questioned, with an evident smirk. "Well, of course... I'm the hero!"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I should stop writing. Seriously. Oh, and if I know you, don't tell me you read this. Because I don't want to know. -le sniffle-<strong>

**ENJOY THIS CRACK COUPLE COMING TOWARDS YOU. **

**The chapters will be much, much longer; for this is just the prologue. I don't own Kuroshitsuji, or Hetalia. Because if I did, dear lord, this pairing would be real.  
><strong>


	2. Day One

"How long do you plan on staying, Mr. Jones?" Alois grinned at his guest, kicking his boot-clad feet up onto the ottoman. Across from the small blonde sat Alfred, quietly chuckling at how 'cute' the tea set was.

"Man, this is like a tea party!" The taller man mused, before looking up from the teacup in his hands. "In England? Well, I was planning on staying with my brother, Arthur, for about a month. It's not often that my boss lets me come to London." Alois blinked, amused for a moment. "Oh? Your boss, you say? What do you do, exactly?" There was a tone to Alois' voice. A slow, syrup-y sound that only Claude was aware of. Alois had plans for Alfred; it was obvious in his voice.

"Well, I'm a nation! The United States of America!" Alfred beamed, proud of his title. Alois only smiled. It wasn't a normal smile, either. It was a smile that only a boy like Alois Trancy could produce. It was sweet on the outside, but known to be hiding something. America's answer wasn't questioned, at least out loud.

"Um… Why do you ask?" Alfred had yet to call Alois by his name, and vice-versa. To Alois, it was a game. Who would say it first? Would that count as winning, or losing?

"You interest me. Would you like to stay with me in the mansion here?" Alois grinned, running his own teacup across his upper lip, not losing eye contact with the other man. Claude wanted to remind his young master that he simply had no time for visitors, but decided against it. Being doused in hot tea wasn't exactly something Claude would enjoy.

"Really? Dude, that sounds awesome!" Alfred had no problems with trusting him. After all, what could a mere human do to him? Putting trust in humans was just another thing nations did all too easily. Alois was shocked for a second, but didn't falter. "Claude, prepare the guest room!" Alois smiled, and it was seemingly a true, genuine smile.

"The one closest to my own room," he added quietly, only to be answered with the one and only, "Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p>"Your bath is ready, your highness," Claude interrupted, bowing slightly. Alfred looked up from the book they'd been studying in the library as Alois stood. They'd toured the entire mansion up until the sunset, and were busy looking at Trancy family records. "Sleep tight, okay? Unless you want to join me." Alois turned and winked at Alfred, adding a small giggle. America only stared, feeling a blush creeping onto his face. Alois skipped away happily, Claude following after studying Alfred for the umpteenth time that night. What about him did his master adore so much?<p>

Alois yawned as Claude tied the ribbon at the throat of his nightgown. "I want to go say goodnight to him," Alois stated, and Claude nodded. "Master is like a child with a new puppy." Quickly, Alois left the room, and was in Alfred's.

"Goodnight!" Alois cooed, watching Alfred from the doorway. The American turned, blinking. "Woah, man! You scared me!" He then grinned at Alois. "Thank you again for letting me stay, it's been great!"  
>"You're leaving me tomorrow?" Alois' face fell, a look so innocent and hurt that it could break anyone's heart.<br>"Well… I guess I could stay. I'll have to explain it to Arthur, though." With a happy smile, Alois was heading back to his own room.

He crawled into bed with a small sigh, settling into the covers contentedly. "Master, what about Alfred intrigues you so?" Claude stood by his bedside, holding the lit candelabra. "Why?" Alois asked, a smirk evident in his voice. "Claude, are you jealous?"  
>"I don't want anyone harming my master." He stated, knowing not to deny nor confirm the statement. If he made a wrong move, Alois would set off in another one of his tantrums.<p>

"I want him to be mine, Claude." Alois stated simply, his eyes closed. "Will you help me make him mine?"

"As your butler, it is also my duty to ensure that your work is comple-"  
>"Yes or no?"<p>

The candle was blown out. "Yes, your highness."

* * *

><p><strong>[AN: Aha. I'm so surprised that you guys actually like it! This was short, I apologize. Short, but there will be frequent(ish) updates! I do apologize if they are out of character. Also, this is kind of AU, so Alois can't be bothered with Ciel~u. Durrhurr, go away, Phantomhive. . You are uneeded in this pairing.<br>I have a question/request, kind of! Would you guys give me ideas? What would Alois do with Alfred? Rather, what would you guys like to see him to with Alfred? :'D I go sleep nao. ] **


End file.
